Secret Hearts
by Amethyst Jewels
Summary: Since there isn't much detail on Ami's parents & how they got together, I captured a plot bunny during Phlebotomy & Hematology class & wrote this out! You all know my summaries are bad but the story is much better, I promise! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**YES YES YES! **I have a pulse & I'm breathing! And I have something new! I got inspired today in class since I did all my homework on break (Yes I'm a nerd but I like my home time to be all mine), so I wrote something on Ami since my field is medical & hers is too! 2 & a quarter handwritten pages! That's quite alot for a spur of the moment plot bunny. For now this is a one shot but I have a few ideas skating around in my head. No promises though but good reviews help! =D Also this Saturday (7/3/10) is my birthday so **WOOHOO!**

I'm in the United States & the whole world basically knows we got screwed out on A LOT of Sailor Moon stuff so even though this is an AU fic, don't flame me. Ami's family isn't discussed in detail even in Japan so I decided to write a small backstory on how *I* think they met. In the live action show, Ami's mother finally got a name, so I'm using it here but I made up a maiden name. I made up a name for Ami's dad. And don't tell me "that is NOT how Amy talks. The AU notice is there for a reason & she's still a teenager anyway so I doubt she's proper all the time. I wrote this in a way that Amy is speaking to you, much like in the story I wrote about a million years ago in high school. They're completely separate though so dont worry if you have read "As told by Amy".

Also, this part of the story is for my Twilight/Trek/talk on Aim for the longest buddy Morgan! =D! Thanks for betaing my story! Her author name is KD Skywalker! Go read her fics but nag her over "Lost & Found" because that was the first fic of hers I read & I've been patiently ::coughcough(nagging, begging, demanding)coughcough:: waiting over a year for it to be finished...

Disclaimer: I don't own Ami or the Sailor Moon franchise, but the story idea & the stuff I made up to go with it is MINE MINE MINE! And I've never been to Japan but I worship it so forgive me if locations aren't perfect. I took great care to be a good as possible but I'm human.

**Secret Hearts**

My parents are complete opposites of each other. My mother, Saeko Hasegawa was a pre-med student at Tokyo Medical University (TMU) when she met my bohemian artist father, Hiraku Mizuno, who got the bare essentials of education before leaving Hokkaido for Tokyo. Actually they are extreme opposites but they still attracted each other nonetheless.

Mom envied dad's free spirit, picking up & going at the spur of the moment. Being bound by lab & class schedules made dating difficult but dad persisted He was a simple cook but the midnight dinners & midmorning snacks eventually won my mother over.

When she completed her fall classes, she was ahead & decided to use the winter to get to know my father better. According to dad, there wasn't much to tell. Being born into a fishing family provided a comfortable living but left little for wants. So when dad discovered his passion for drawing in elementary school, he would take pieces of coal & sketch on any free space he could, even inside schoolbooks. Dad believes that art school teaches boring, restrictive standards so that was never in his future. He used to say that art school only teaches you to copy what great master artists learned on their own & he wanted to be the same way.

Instead he would "take to the streets", as he called it & find the inspiration there. All of my father's work is wonderful but I think he's at his best with portraits. I now have countless books filled with years of his artwork. Family members sketched in coal, rich strangers who financed dad's pencils when he got to be well known & then my absolute favorite. The two page family portrait he made soon after I was born. Dad made a small copy on canvas for my bedroom.

By the time he was 18 & graduated high school in early spring, he made enough money to buy fresh pencils, a new sketchbook & a ferry ticket to Tokyo. Already a self-made man & barely out of high school.

When he finished his new book, he had enough money to get his first apartment in the shopping district. Mom described it as a shoebox with a stove but at least it was his. She would go there during her school breaks & day's off since she still lived at home & neither of them had much 's why dad said he used his frozen north cooking skills to woo mom.

I'm not quite a shotgun wedding baby since dad said he proposed a week before mom got the test results a few days after Christmas, but it did move up the wedding date a few months. The only reason they found out so quick is because mom was assisting a fellow student in the phlebotomy class & gave a blood sample for testing. It was quite a surprise when mom got the results from the Professor, who gave his congratulations thinking mom knew already. Only dad's brother, who went to college in Osaka was able to make it. Love is all that matters in a relationship, not the size of the wedding. Dad said all that mattered to him was that mom showed up after the new year to get married at Cherry Hill Temple, where I met Rei 14 years later! Fate is funny, isn't it?

When I was born September 10th later that year, dad said his greatest inspiration entered the world. That always used to embarrass me when I was younger but now I miss hearing him say that out loud. Not that mom doesn't love me or anything! She's just not very...vocal with her feelings. Writing it on paper or dry erase boards is easy but not the same. I think because dad was mom's great love & when that ended (or so I thought), she retreated into herself but left a small part open to get through to me.

It wasn't that they got sick of each other, I think dad got tired of people talking badly about mom. People didn't exactly whisper their disproval of him & my parents relationship. Some girls my mother considered friends at school asked her outright once when I was about 3 why she "married down". We weren't rich at the time but we weren't scrapping the pavement either but to them, coming from an upper middle class background & marrying the son of a fisherman was considered a downgrade. My mother is not one to get snappy but her face turned into a scowl when she told them to mind their business & that she'd rather be low class than no class like they were. I study medicine now but I don't see anything about a human jaw dropping as low as those girls did! We didn't see them around after that.

When I was 7 dad said he was going to the woods to paint a new portrait & never came home. He left mother a note with a portrait of them from when the met. At first I hated my father. I thought it was selfish of him to just up & leave not caring about how this would make us look or how it would make me feel. I didn't understand the severity of it then. At first I thought my mother cried out of hurt believing that her friends & family were right about my father. It wasn't until I was 12 & putting away the laundry that afternoon I found the letter dad had written. But by then it was taped together, having been open & reread constantly, revered like a sacred treasure. It wasn't bitter & cold like I thought it to be. It was the sweetest, most tender letter I've ever seen, in the league of Shakespeare in my opinion. Dad wrote about how much mom & I meant to him & he wanted us to have a better life, even if it was without him. The 8 years with mom & I meant more to him than anything in this lifetime & even though he could never come back, he would have the memories to tide him over when the world got to be too much to bear alone.

I ended up falling to my knees crying too, much like my mother did 5 years ago, silently praying & mentally sending my father all the love that rushed back to me in that moment. Apologizing for not knowing & assuming the worst about him. This explained so much, like why my mother never spoke an ill word about him & would react in anger if I let a bitter statement about him slip from my tongue. Why she never took off her simple yet polished & well cared for wedding ring. They never really divorced as I led myself to believe! I now wish that I had done better with the postcards he sent for my birthday every year instead of pushing them into the back of the closet.

After I finished the laundry & carefully put the letter back as I found it, I went back to my room & pulled out everything I had of my father's. The books, the postcards, every scrap of paper I could find. I plastered the back wall & closet doors with everything. The portraits, landscape sketches, cartoon characters & symbols. It took hours, but I didn't stop until I heard my mother behind me. I had gotten so caught up in everything, I hadn't realized she even came home early. That was a rare but happy occurrence when she would bring home take out & we would eat dinner. The questioning look on her face made me laugh. I didn't want to tell her I inadvertently invaded her privacy so I told her I had merely been thinking about dad lately & I wanted him back home. Hearing that made mom break into a rare happy smile & she hugged me while looking over the wall. Seeing the memories flood back was a bittersweet pain but something we both needed. A reminder of her great love & one of my own inspirations.

So yeah, I'm in pre-med just like my mother was 18 years ago but I also do artwork on the weekends & my free time. I don't think my work is as good as my dad's but my landscape portraits aren't too bad. When I send dad scenes I created from the foreign places I visit from time to time with friends, it makes him happy. When I started doing that when I was 13, the postcards became letters & we spoke more often. Dad even began writing to mom. I haven't seen my mother reply to anything but I have a feeling she does but doesn't let me know. After all, a great love is like the embers of a fire. The hottest part that burns quietly but fiercely. It's near impossible to extinguish. It deserves to be treasured in secret hearts.


	2. Chapter 2: Morning thoughts

OMG! Yes seriously it's an uber rare, hasnt happened in 7 years next day update! I wonder why I'm getting inspiration now when a week ago, I had vacation & nothing to do. Cant rush a good thing I guess. I AM going to keep this story up but I cant promise daily updates. Especially since I'm having school issues, which I hope to resolve tomorrow. I'm only writing alot because I'm doing all my work at school & I have some rare few time. I did put a little about what I do in the story though. I do accelerated classes. It's not for everyone, trust me. Last module, my class was 7 people, then it was down to 4. People dropped out for many reasons.

This is a short but sweet update. This story is looking to be mostly narrative but I love narrative writing. It makes it easier to get into character than to think about who says what & all. Also, if you're a Twilight fan, comment about your thoughts on the movie! I'm going to the midnight premiere later! The demand was so high, they have 2 showings! Glad I got my ticket early. Oh & forgive any errors. I'm too tired to care. LOL. I haven't taken a nap yet & here I am saying I'm going to a midnight movie. School wipes my brain.

**Secret Hearts, Chapter 2: Morning Thoughts**

_**Ami**_

When I woke up this morning, I bolted up in bed nearly panicked thinking I missed class. Why didn't my alarm go off? Then I looked at the calender, it's Friday. I have no classes on that day. No wonder I forgot I didn't set the alarm. Even when I don't, I wake up fairly early. Sleeping in for 3 extra hours feels nice.

Accelerated classes are good because you finish faster & get the core materials but it's a lot to process at once. I often do one chapter for five hours a day, four days a week for six weeks back to back for 8 months. I only have three weeks of vacation spread out between those months. After doing that long enough, the days start blurring together & you lose track of time. Usagi says I'm too type A to relax. I'm beginning to think she's right. I like this style of learning though. Bookwork & lecture is better than just sitting having something preach at you & you get lost because you have no clue what they're talking about. And you can supplement the information with other resources. That's why I told my friends in high school that college would be easier & you can study your own way because you have more time & mature professors. Some people really shouldn't be allowed to teach. If you have no patience for children & all that comes with the territory, you need a new job. Usagi may be known for being scatterbrained at times, but she really didn't deserve all the criticism she used to get. Usagi was never stupid, just young & unmotivated. Especially during the times we were called out of bed at ungodly hours to fight. Now she's doing so well in college, her own family thinks she buys the answers from other students.

Glancing back at the clock, I notice it's a quarter to 11 but it's still dark outside. It's gonna rain. I love rainy days & not just because water is my element. The sound of rain is very soothing, like nature's symphony. You can't help but relax & laze about on those days. I can't today though because I have to meet Greg.

I was quite surprised to find out Greg was moving back before school started last year. We always kept in though & visited each other throughout high school, so when he told me he was coming back to Tokyo for college...I actually squealed. I'm more girly than I though.

Greg is a literary major. I knew he was an excellent writer but to take it on full time isn't as easy as one would think. Not that Greg can't do it. He won so many writing awards over the years, even tying 1st place for the Tokyo Student Writers Award & coming in 2nd on a national level! I love his poetry the best though because he saves those just for me. I told Greg he should share them with others because they're so beautiful but he said he wants certain things to stay just between us. I have shown the other Scouts but they wouldn't dare tell.

I have to be ready at one when Greg comes to pick me up, but I have enough time for a bath. There's no sense in making breakfast since we're having lunch, so I ate an apple with some toast to tide me over.

After I bathed, I looked in my closet for something to wear. Even though it's spring, it still gets chilly outside. Settling on my favorite blue floral sundress & a blue sweater, I got dressed & felt like a little girl on Christmas morning. Although we see each other four times a week & text daily, I still miss seeing him. We mostly only meet for breakfast or dinner, depending on our class schedules that day. So when we have weekends & rare days off, we stay together at his place.

I packed my overnight bag yesterday during a study break, so I've been ready. Greg's father got him an apartment in downtown Tokyo as a graduation gift, but told him if he lost his scholarship, he would be homeless. I don't think he has to worry much. And his place is in the same apartment building as Mamoru, so sometimes we double date with him & Usagi. Her parents are still not too happy about him because of all the scout business that when on when we were younger. We didn't tell them about that, but Usagi's parents assumed whenever she was coming home late or sneaking out, she was going to see Mamoru. That's probably why when she sleeps over at his house, she says she's going to Mako-chan's house. Being the only one of us with no parents at home, it's easier to cover.

When the doorbell rang, I looked at the security screen* & saw Greg standing there with a bouquet of wild flowers. Even though we're well settled in our relationship, Greg still does little thoughtful gestures. Opening the door, I greeted him with a kiss & giggled as his pleasant, startled reaction. He handed me the flowers with a slight smirk.

"Remind me to do this everyday!".

*About the security screen thing, in PGSM, there's a thing next to the door that lets you see who's at the door. I assume it's called that but if not, it is now. LOL.

And since Greg has no backstory either, I gave him one. He's so sweet & sensitive, I think he would be perfect as a writer. Now I gotta find something for him to write I guess, depending on how his narrative goes. Wish me luck on that, it's hard to write as a guy sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3: Morning thoughts: Greg

OMG! I have the cold from hell! I went out with friends for my birthday & I along with another friend got colds. Someone brought that shit to the bar. Haha. I cant sleep because I took a nap so I figured I would try a hand at writing. Forgive any errors. I really wanted to post this up & I'm NOT feeling 100% yet so I'm just writing, giving it a once over & posting. It's hard to concentrate when I have pain in BOTH ears & a stuffy nose. When I'm feeling better, I'll look it over.

This will be Greg's POV here. Since he's nothing but a character with a name, I have free reign! HAHA! So save the flames for s'mores, ok?

Chapter 3: Morning Thoughts, Greg

Slamming my hand on the clock, I turn off the happy music that disturbs my slumber. It was my off day so I really didn't need to be up at 8am but this is an Ami day, so I don't wanna miss a thing. Turning over to the window, I see it's still dark & then I hear a loud rumble. It's gonna rain all day, according to the weather display on my clock. No worries, I love the rain, so does Ami. It'll give us a good excuse to cuddle under an umbrella when we walk around.

It feels good to be back in Tokyo. After we moved away when I was 14, I thought I would be used to it because we moved alot when I was a kid. Ami changed all of that. We didnt know each other well but the little bit I knew about her stuck with me for good. I didn't know how much she liked me until we got to our new home. There was a letter from Ami to me before I even got there! I guess it was easier to be expressive without Serena hovering over he shoulder like a parrot. She means well though. When I told Ami I was moving back, Serena threw my homecoming party! That was sneaky but no surprise since I gave Mamoru a set of keys for emergencies. He's one of few people I know & trust so he was behind it as well.

After taking a hot shower to throw off the chill, I picked out some black jeans & a blue silk top to wear for today. Something tells me Ami will be in blue too. It's our favorite color long before we even met. That's a good sign I suppose. I hope she's wearing that blue sundress. I told her last year that I liked it at the park & she makes a conscious effort to wear it often. Truthfully she looks good in anything...maybe less! But I'm too much of a gentleman to say that out loud.

I still have three hours to skill & my homework for the week is done, so I turn on my Macbook to work on my new short story. I got a job working for Imagination Magazine's Tokyo branch part time. It's a magazine that prints short stories, fashion articles & DIY craft projects. Since it's monthly & I can submit my work electronically, I can work from home & not have it take away from school or other free time activities. I actually got lucky by winning a student submission contest in my senior year of high school. I tied for first at the Tokyo Student Writers & came in 2nd for the national division. When the editor in chief needed someone for short stories, she commissioned me on a trial basis & hired me full time when the reader feedback was positive. Right now I'm working on a story about a girl leading a double life, student by day, performer by night. It's inspired by Ami but not as a Sailor Scout. The girl in the story is actually a shy girl who's good at academics but her real passion lies in the arts. So to hide her identity, she wears ornate masks & costumes & performs in a theater district. I don't how I'm ending the story quite yet but the readers want me to keep it going as long as possible, so I'm having fun making up scenarios & problems to keep my story girl interesting.

Once in a while I make up poems for Ami but I don't want those publics, even though Ami insists. Somethings should only be kept between two people. I'm sure Ami lets the other girls read them but they're all best friends, almost like sisters. They'd never tell. The dreamy looks they get sometimes when they see my laptop or writing book kind of gives it away though. Maybe one day I will post my poems, but not the ones I write for Ami. I'll decide when my story is finished.

I always had a love for writing but I didn't start submitting my work until my first year of high school. I told Ami in a letter I was interested in writing a short story for the school contest & she called me the day my letter got to her to persuade me to go for it. I'm so glad I told her otherwise it would still be a dream. I always tell Ami this all happened because of her. It's not that my parents didn't think I was a good writer, they just assumed my career would be in science & always encouraged me with that. They didn't take it seriously until the Tokyo Awards & start supporting me more with my writing. When I got accepted to Tokyo University's Department of Journalism, I couldn't wait for my parents to get home, I ran to their jobs to tell them I was going then ran home to tell Ami & pack. I did both at the same time. To say my parents were shocked was an understatement! Tokyo University is hard to get accepted to anyway but to go for my major is not what they expected. They weren't angry, they were just worried that I was throwing my academic achievements away for my sudden writing success.

I saw it from their point of view so I made them a deal, I would finish school in 3 years instead of 4 & I would make it on my own. I had plans & I would be ok & wouldn't let them down. When they saw how dedicated I was, my dad bought my apartment in Tokyo! It wasn't the one I was looking at but dad said the shoebox I was looking at wouldn't hold a cat much less a grown man. The only catch was if I defaulted on my promise & scholarship, I would be homeless. That's not even going to be a problem. Since my school & housing was paid for, I used my prize money from the contests to buy a car. It was a big purchase but the job is quickly filling up my bank account & it makes it easier to go to school & see Ami. On the days when we meet & my schedule matches hers I can give her a ride. Somedays I give Serena a lift too if she's sleeping over at Mamaru's. She goes to a smaller school that has a good reputation. I'm not surprised she went to college. Serena was never stupid as some people called her. She was just unmotivated until she found her calling. Serena wants to be a daycare teacher to "inspire from an early age" according to her words. It's a sweet ambition & she'll be done in a few months! We're already planning her graduation party.

After submitting my latest chapter, I notice it's 12:32. I have to pick up Ami at one, so I should leave now so the weather wont slow me down. I put on my black jacket & go to the fridge to pick up the flowers I picked up on my way from class last night. I try to be sentimental & bring flowers every once in a while. The lady outside the library had the most beautiful wild flowers from her shop for sale so I got a bouquet to give to Ami. The thought of making the next step in our relationship crossed my mind a number of times but I hesitate. Not because I think Ami will say not but I know how dedicated she is to her school so I think it's best to wait until she's at least done with college. If she goes to Graduate school, it's mostly independent study so it wouldn't matter too much if we were married or not. It's not like she would have to worry about classes everyday.

When I park the car in her building's garage, I get on the elevator with a spring in my step. No matter how many times I see her, I still get happy. That's love, you cant wait to see them & you miss them as soon as you leave. Some cliché's never get old. At the front door, I press the doorbell & wait for my dream girl to open the door. Ami giggles when I call her that. It's music to my ears. Before I can get a greeting out my mouth, Ami lunges forward & kisses me. I was a pit surprised at the uncharacteristic move but that doesn't stop me from putting my arms around her & kissing her back. When her giggle broke me out of my revelry, I handed her the bouquet of flowers with a smirk.

"Remind me to do this everyday!"

A/N: I don't even know if Tokyo University has a Department of Journalism but it does in this story! Inspiration Magazine is also mine. I based it off of Shojo Beat. Did anyone else have/worship/FREAK LOVE IT? I was so sad when it folded. It was the only major Shojo magazine in the States. I actually called them crying over it & I have no shame in admitting it. I saved all my magazines so I can enjoy it forever. The manga was awesome & they also had articles, pics & DIY stuff that was epic.

I have 5 more planned chapters for this story but that's subject to change depending on how I write. So far I'm on schedule in terms of writing out the story. I got a review from Gigglingferret saying she was glad I didn't make Greg a male version of Ami! They actually are similar so I don't fault people who make him that way, but as I told Gigglingferret, sometimes intelligent people go for artistic careers. =D And Greg seems like a poetic soul to me!


	4. Chapter 4: Possibilities

A/N: It's at the end. I thought if I added it up here, you would be bored & not read the chapter. LOL Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Possibilities...

I've been sick for nearly two weeks! Not being sick very often in my life, it came as a surprise. Since my mother is a doctor, I've always been perfectly bundled up, took my vitamins & minerals & ate balanced meals (well, only when she's looking). It must be stress from school that lowered my defenses. I still made myself go to class, I just brought my medicines & tissues with me. Thankfully, I do most of my book work in advance, so when I got to my pharmacology math class, he told me I can go home without penalty. My school sent out a text alert later that week saying there was a minor spike in flu diagnoses, so I didn't worry at first. People get physically sick when they have the flu. Greg has been so sweet. He's sent me get well flowers & brought food to my house so I wouldn't have to cook. I kept telling him to not worry because he would be late for class but he insisted. I'm so lucky to have him!

I wasn't worried until I started gaining a little weight that a possible pregnancy entered my mind. Greg & I are always so careful, I wasn't looking for a baby. I didn't want to mention it to my mother or Greg without being 100% sure so I called Serena for help. Knowing she had been through a scare before put me at ease.

On Saturday, Serena slept over because my mom's overnight shifts are on the weekends. We would have the house to ourselves without worrying about her walking in during an inopportune moment. The pregnancy test felt like it weighed 50 pounds despite it's lightness. I peed on the stick & sat quietly at the edge of the tub. I grabbed the box the second Serena got in the door. I wanted to know right away. I know what I'm feeling but I need something solid to go with my gut. Pun not intended...

Serena kept me busy with small talk of her student teaching experience. The idle chatter was sweet but I didn't respond much, though I appreciated the effort she was making. Anything to make the two minutes go by. Hearing about washing glue out of Joey's hair & taking Keiko to the nurse for a scrapped knee made me think of how my life could possibly be in the next 3-5 years. Would I be dropping my child off at preschool while finishing up my degree? If I'm pregnant for sure, I know I want to keep my child. I know my mother would want me to cultivate all options but I don't know if I could just give a part of myself away to some strangers. I'll be finished with school by the time the baby would be born, so I could afford to take at least two years off to get myself situated & then go back. After all, mom did it with me, what makes this so different? Greg is not the type to up & leave should I be pregnant. We've been committed for years so this wouldn't be considered an "oops!". We knew what we were getting into by having sex. It just happened sooner than expected.

Checking the clock on the counter, I noticed 5 minutes went by & the test is digital so it was ready to reveal my future. I lifted myself from my seated position & steeled myself knowing I was a changed person no matter what the test said. Turning the stick over, I slowly looked to the window. I could feel Serena's eyes on my back waiting for me to talk.

Serena's POV

I didn't want to say anything stupid, so I just leaned on the counter & waited quietly. When Ami stood there deathly silent for too long, it started to worry me so I slowly put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"It's negative! I...this CAN'T be right!" Ami's voice echoed off the tiled walls as she threw the test to the floor in sheer frustration.

I sat her down on the mat & hugged her tightly. When I got my negative, it wasn't nothing but I was still scared. Part of me was even disappointed knowing my future but Ami...Ami is different. I never knew her stance on kids before but her actions are showing more than words could say at the moment.

"Listen, we can go to the clinic at my school tomorrow. These store tests can sometimes be screwy. It's anonymous too so you won't have to worry about your mom finding out. I don't...know what else I can say to make you relax except that I understand & I'm here for you whatever happens. I bet that goes for the others too. You know we aren't going anywhere. Now lets dig into that Okonomiyaki I brought for dinner & just...shoot the breeze, ok? Worrying about whether you are or aren't pregnant isn't good for you either way. You'll just stress yourself out", I said in a rush but with conviction. I didn't want Ami hysterical in case she was pregnant & because we still had hours to kill before the clinic at school opened.

Ami nodded slowly & gave half a smile. Wiping her face, she stood up & picked up the test. Holding it tightly like a cherished keepsake, she walked into her bedroom & picked up the phone. Still not sure but not wanting to be without his support in the morning, Ami picked up her phone & dialed Greg's number.

OK OK OK! Before you jump down my throat, let me explain a few things:

-This is NOT a filler chapter. This is what I planned to do anyway but it's happening sooner because I'm not quite happy with how Hikaru's narrative turned out. I want to think on it more & expand it. So I bumped this chapter up & changed it around. I also gave Serena some screen time! WOOHOO! She deserves it after all.

-YES pregnancy tests can be screwy, like Serena says. Now I know you're thinking "how can a digital test be wrong?", trust me, things can be. Without going too deep into science, the hormone level has to be at a certain peak for a pregnancy to happen & show up on a test. So some women can have the symptoms & the tests can still misread. And sometimes there are factor defects. Is Ami pregnant for certain? You'll find out in the next chapter! I don't know when that will be but August 5th is my 2 week summer break so I will definitely be posting by then! I just switched my schedule in school because of personal issues so I'm focusing on catching up in my classes. I wrote this & the unused narrative before then, that's why I'm posting now. If you think I'm nuts, watch those Pregnancy shows on TLC & Discovery. Good Lord, the things some women go through, I have new respect for child birth...

-Some schools actually do send text alerts! My old one did. It was mostly about school closures, weather updates & such. I figured they would send health alerts too, especially an elite school like Ami's!

-Okonomiyaki is a Japanese pancake like dish that's super yummy looking. I saw it on a youtube video & felt I should throw it in. Ramen is good but everyone puts that in! Here's the link: .com/watch?v=PeUHy0A1GF0


	5. Chapter 5: Changes

I'm INFINITELY sorry but I did say I would try to update. So much drama on my end with school & my personal life. Tonight & just said "screw it! I'm uploading" since this is my last week of school in this program! Then my crazy self wants to go BACK to school in January. The things you need to do before the fun. Also my desktop is finally up & running so I've been on that. My laptop has been neglected/getting a break. LOL Anyways...

I was going to upload 2 chapters since I wrote these months ago but since they're both Greg's POV, I'll just combine the two & make it a long post. Thanks for reading & understanding!

Chapter 5: Changes

When Ami called me at a quarter past 10, I was surprised. I just finished a study session at the library when I got the call. At first I thought she was asking me to bring something by because she's been sick.

But she was crying! Something is definitely not right. While I was listening to her half sobbing, half speaking explanation, I was driving as fast as I go legally could without getting arrested. All I could get was "clinic", "pregnant", "Serena" & "mom". Clinic scared me the most. In 15 seconds I find out I'm possibly a father but she's going to a clinic? I have to talk to Ami in person.

The 40 minute drive took maybe 18 minutes by the time I got to the Bella Vista parking garage. When I stepped off the elevator, Serena was standing in the open doorway like she was expecting me. Waving me inside, Serena explained what happened in the past day since Ami decided to take the test.

I'm not angry, how could I be? Ami knows she can talk to me about anything but I guess when it comes to certain things, you always call your best friends first. My inner monologue was broken when I heard Serena getting her purse & coat, ready to leave. She probably thinks we need privacy but knowing Ami wants Serena here, I waved her back down & just asked for a few minutes with Ami.

Serena said she would be in the kitchen warming up dinner & to come out when we are ready.

Walking to Ami's room felt like it took more than the few strides I made. It broke my heart to see the girl I loved in a crying heap on the bed. I immediately sat next to her & gathered her in my lap for a hug. I felt the soft swell in her lower stomach & I got a bit teary. I'm pretty positive we have a precious life in there. The gesture released Ami's tension almost right away & she leaned back against me holding my hand over her stomach.

Tomorrow we will find out the details then spread the news. Right now all we need is each other.

The drive to the clinic the next day was quiet but unanswered questions hung in the air. I knew what I wanted but I knew I couldnt force my choices on Ami. (A/N: Take a lesson here guys!)

I kept my left hand in hers throughout the drive as a gesture of my support. Ami held it in a tight grip as though she was worried I would disappear. Early this morning Serena called ahead for us & got the appointment so we wouldn't wait long. One less thing for Ami to worry about. I watched her fill out the physical form in lightning fast speed, she was more nervous than I thought so I put my arm around her.

The exam room looked more like a cozy living room with a medical bed. That made Ami relax a bit. I helped her sit on the bed then I moved a chair closer to sit by her.

Kitagawa-san was a nice doctor. She had a trustworthy, non-judgemental demeanor that made Ami open up almost immediately. Younger doctors are more moderate than the older traditional minded ones. They don't judge you as quickly, which is why students go to the clinics rather than family doctors.

When the time came for the sonogram, I felt myself get even more excited. Seeing the baby makes it feel like it's really true I'll be a father. Ami can feel the baby but I need visual confirmation. I was borderline impatient by the time I saw a little hand on the screen. It looked like the baby was waving hello at us.

As the picture panned out, I saw more of the precious form nestled in Ami's womb. My heart swelled as if making room for this new person. I didn't know how captivated I was until Ami held my hand. I looked down at her & saw her smiling.

I think we're gonna be ok.

Author's note: End now or continue? Let me know~! =D


	6. Chapter 6: Looking in the mirror, Part 1

Yay an update within a week! I got a plot bunny at 1 in the morning. I love you all too. LOL. I was trying to make each chapter a one character POV in the beginning but that idea quickly faded 2 chapters ago. Oh well, everybody's plan changes once in a while. More notes at the bottom. Happy New Year! See you in 2011!

/*o.o*\

Secret Hearts, Chapter 6: Looking in the mirror, Part 1

**Ami**

The past few weeks haven't been easy. Between getting morning sickness constantly & keeping up with school, I think I'll be worn out before I even give birth. I'll be done with school in 2 months, which leaves me 5 to prepare for the birth but I still haven't gotten the courage to tell my mother yet. I can't wait too long because my once flat stomach is beginning to swell slightly in the obvious "I'm pregnant!" fashion. I can't blame weight gain because it's all in my stomach. My sweaters & cardigans have kept people in the dark but the sudden dashes to the bathroom & drinking peppermint tea are raising suspicion. Why do they call it "morning sickness" anyway? They should call it "non-stop, out of the blue sickness"…

I shouldn't feel bad or out of my mind over this. After all, mom went though it too. And I'm not exactly a child. I know I'm not of legal age for another few weeks but that shouldn't matter. The times are different now & I know Greg isn't going anywhere. I think it's my own self doubts getting in the way. This is a brand new step & pretty soon it won't be about just Greg & I, it's about….well whatever the baby is, it'll be about him or her. I find out at my next appointment what the baby is. It's amazing how real it becomes every time I see a picture or feel a flutter in my stomach. Soon I have to pick a name!

Today is one of those rare off days my mother has. I was up early anyway (thank you again, morning sickness) so I made breakfast. More than I intended to, so this is definitely nerves or probably my appetite kicking in. I was never a big eater until now too, there's another telltale sign. I had just put the rice pot in the middle of the table when mom's bedroom door opened. Mom is still the same girl in her university photographs, except for the high bun she wears her hair in now. It's a habit since your hair can't touch your uniform or hang loose in the healthcare world.

Saeko stopped as soon as she entered the kitchen. Ami making breakfast one her off days wasn't anything new but seeing the massive spread was. She was just used to toast, eggs, rice, bacon & coffee. Ami was definitely nervous she isn't a big eater. Looking up at her daughter, she gave a half smile as she sat down at the end of the long table..

"Ok, what's wrong? You know how you subconsciously overdo things when you have bad nerves", Saeko said teasingly.

Ami's breath caught in the back of her throat. It WAS obvious & there's no turning back now. Looking into her mother's eyes, she just said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm almost 4 months pregnant!". _Oh no, that wasn't exactly how I wanted to break the news._

_**CRASH!**_

The coffee cup's shatter rippled through the now quiet kitchen. Saeko looked at Ami with her mouth agape & eyes wide, obviously expecting anything but this. She got up quickly & paced back & forth by the window, grabbing at her hair as if the words would come out any easier.

"I…you…the…Ami how could you be so stupid?". Saeko snapped, making Ami jump.

"_I'M_ stupid? Well here's the pot calling the kettle black! How can you of all people say this to me? I didn't plan on it happening either & I get how hard this will be mother! I'm far from stupid!", Ami hollered back.

Ami was livid! She expected a somewhat disappointed mother but not a hypocrite! The nausea turned over into hot, bubbling anger radiating from her gut to her chest. Of all the things her logical mother could have said, it was this? Ami came out from behind the table & walked up to her mother.

"But Ami, Greg is…not the type! He writes children stories for a …a little known magazine! How the hell could he support a family? And you're in medical school! Don't throw it all away for uncertainty! We can figure this out…there's adoption or maybe we can call one of your cousins in Hokkaido…", Saeko babbled holding onto Ami's arm, frantically trying to "fix" the situation.

Ami pushed her off with a scowl on her face & glared at her mother with a look that would make fire cower. "NO! Don't even go that way mother! It's just the same with you & daddy! I remember how people used to look at you & talk! This is not the old days & even then it wasn't unusual. Have you forgotten that? Did you forget all dad did for you, how much you loved him? Don't try to make me turn out like you! I LOVE Greg, mother! Can't you see that? I wouldn't let myself be with him if I thought otherwise. Did you get so high up in life & in your job that you forgot how you started too?".

It was quiet for a good few minutes as Saeko slowly processed what Ami said. Where did this person come from? This isn't Saeko, far from it. It was fear talking. Who could blame her, this was her only child in déjà vu except this time there's no snide comments, crazy parents or broken hearts. Or is it?

When she took too long to give a response, Ami turned & ran out of the kitchen, snatching her coat off the rack in the process & stormed out of the house. The heavy door left a dent in the wall from being flung open so suddenly. Saeko was hot on Ami's heels to get her to come back but by the time she reached the elevator door, it was closed.

/^o.o^\

Author's note: Betcha didn't see this coming huh? I don't think it's out of character because this is a very intense situation, plus Ami has pregnancy hormones. =P By the way, in case someone doesn't know the idiom, when some says "the pot calling the kettle black" it means you're guilty of the same thing. In this case when Saeko called Ami stupid for getting pregnant, she pointed out the same thing happened to her. Plus now she's upset at her mother's reaction. What to do, what to do…look out for updates! I usually NEVER promise updates because stuff happens but I promise to TRY to have the next chapter up before school starts up again on January 10th. That gives me time to get an outline done & type up a chapter.

Also I had to do some research for this chapter. The legal age (or age of majority as they say) in Japan is 20, although there's talks of lowering it to 18. So that would make Ami & Greg 19 & 20 here. I never saw a birth date for him but they're in the same grade in the show so I'll just make him a few months older.


	7. Chapter 7: Looking in the mirror, Part 2

Secret Hearts, Chapter 7: Looking in the mirror, Part 2

_**Saeko's POV**_

"_Saeko how could you be so irresponsible? We taught you better than this! You open your legs for some bum on the street?"_

"_Mother, he's not a bum! Just because he didn't go to an overpriced college doesn't mean he's not a smart man! He asked me to marry him last week! It's not what you think! I wouldn't have even known for another month or so if I didn't volunteer in phlebotomy class to do a sample test! This is a shock to me too!"_

"_And how is this a shock? You didn't know what having unwed sex gets you into?"_

"_You're being so closed minded & old fashioned! Haven't you been listening?"_

"_Saeko, you're so young & you have so much going for you. It's still very early, we could go to the doctor & no one would have to know about this. You want to marry him, fine but wait before you bring a child into this mess in case you feel you made a mistake. .."_

"_NO! I can't believe…forget it! I'm leaving. I don't need you & I don't care what you tell father. You won't have to worry about me embarrassing you!"_

I've been playing that scene in my head all morning. It wasn't that long ago I was the pre-med student trying to tell my mother I was in love & having a baby too. It probably would have stayed a secret if my professor hadn't called the house to leave me a congratulatory message. My precious girl was barely inside me 2 months when I found out. It felt like a curse finding out so soon because my pregnancy felt a decade long. I couldn't wait to see her even with all that parental drama.

And even after all that, I turn into every woman's worst fear…our own mothers. I feel sick to my stomach over what I said. I wasn't thinking at all! I never expected Ami to tell me this news but what mother does? Greg will hate me too after hearing all the ugly things I said. Greg is far from stupid, so is Hiraku, I'm just scared. My motherly instincts jumped up before my brain had time to register. I'm just glad the abortion spat didn't come out. The horror that went through me when my mother said to me made me not speak to her until Ami was almost a year old. I missed her during those almost 2 years but the hurt kept me from speaking to her. Finally I ran into her in the park one day & we had an impromptu make up session. Surprisingly my father was behind it all. He was more moderate on the situation than I thought. I was always grateful to him for it.

I have to make this right somehow before it's too late. It took me an hour after Ami left to stop crying & get myself together. I don't want my baby girl to end up like I did. Remembering all this makes me miss Hiraku so much! I still talk to him all the time but it's not the same. Sometimes I still wonder if there's a chance for him & I? I need to let go of my foolish pride & learn how to open up again. He taught me that 21 years ago when we first met but after I got my degrees I became so serious &…God I miss everything. I don't regret what I've done for my little family's sake but I do regret the things I missed for _myself_. 40 is far from old but I missed so much the past almost 20 years.

It's 8 in the morning & Hiraku is far from a morning person but this can't wait at all. I can't do this by myself, I feel SO weak right now & I'm so ashamed of how I acted. I can't change the past but I will fix the future. I pressed the speed dial on my phone & waited while I wiped my eyes & cleared my throat to speak somewhat somewhat clearly. I had to let out a small laugh hearing Hiraku's voice still heavy with sleep answer the phone.

"mmmmmm…morning. What's up?"

Now I have bad nerves. I took in a shaky deep breath & let it out slowly trying to figure out what to say here. My brain is still flying at a million miles an hour.

"What's wrong?", Hiraku said, sounding wide awake instantly. "I know that sound; you always do that when you get bad nerves".

"It's about Ami. Can you come over?".

/*o.o*\

Author's note: Promise fulfilled but it's a CLIFFHANGER! I must be on a good vibe for everything lately. Thank you lunar eclipse! I'm a cancer so the moon is my planet. I've had things go well lately. Now I'm done with Saeko's monologue & I'm satisfied. It's now I wanted it to be. Hiraku's is next but his will be the hardest one to work on because he has like no back story except for what I wrote so I'm trying to figure out how I want to work it.

Also, I hope I didn't piss anyone off with the abortion reference. Whatever anyone else wants to do is fine within reason. I'm not judgmental but I always hope the parents consider all options before an abortion so please don't hate spam with rude messages.


	8. Chapter 8: Reigniting the sparks

Secret Hearts, Chapter 8: Reigniting the sparks

**Hiraku's POV**

I'm normally the cool, calm, collected one but I find myself running like an Olympian to get to Saeko's apartment. Ami's a good kid so what could possibly be wrong? I should have asked before I told her I was coming now & hung up. I was always a risk taker so I guess the "do now, ask questions later" method still kicks in.

I can't complain though. If I wasn't a risk taker, I wouldn't have my girls. Even though we haven't been together in years, Saeko & I never officially divorced. I always kicked myself for leaving thinking the girls deserved better but I could never get too far without thinking of them. I'm surprised Saeko let me back in when I moved back to Tokyo. I always think we should just recommit but I never wanted to push my luck.

The sweat is starting to soak through my shirt but I don't care. The summer heat of late morning isn't stopping me. Taking the steps two at a time, I run until I get to Saeko's floor & fling open the door. Except for her crying, the house is quiet. Where was Ami? I looked around for a moment before running over & kneeling at the chair Saeko was sitting in thinking the worst.

I reached up & took her face in my hands thumbing away her tears.

"Shh…shh…Saeko, it's ok! Look at me, what's the matter? Where's Ami?", I questioned frantically.

"I made her leave! I'm just as bad as my mother was to me! I can't believe the ugly things I said to her…about Greg…I was looking right at myself & said…_**MOM THINGS**_!", Saeko sobbed her explanation in a rush & it took me a few moments to think. The only time her mother spoke like that was…

No..wait…

"Ami's pregnant?", I asked falling back onto my bottom with a loud thump. The shock was so great, I lost my balance. I had just gotten used to being a father again & now I'm going to be a GRANDFATHER! Worry ran through my veins before quickly being replaced with jubilation! My baby would be a fantastic mother, just like her own. I had only met Greg briefly a few times but I could see what he holds for my daughter & I knew they were a good match. I must admit I was rooting for him because Greg reminded me of myself but they say girls choose a husband that's like their father. I know Ami & Greg are both young but who am I to pass judgment on age. Age doesn't always equal maturity & I know those two are wise beyond their years. Plus I wasn't but a minute older than they are when Ami was born.

Saeko's hiccupping sobs broke me out of my revelry & I remembered why she had called me over. Standing up I gather her out of the chair & sit down holding her in my lap. I rub her back until the shaky sobs roll into sniffles before talking so she can hear me.

"Listen Saeko, words of surprise & anger are never from the heart. I know you didn't mean it & so does Ami. It was a shock that's all", I said, holding her hands.

"Hiraku, you should have seen her face before she ran out! It was as if I slapped her! I don't see how she will ever forgive me for this…I don't know if I ever could forgive myself. I turned into exactly what I didn't want to be! I hate myself right now…", Saeko said quietly, fresh tears threatening to flow from her eyes.

Hiraku glanced into the kitchen for a moment seeing the mess & the now cold food on the table. Knowing from experience not to talk in the midst of fresh anger, he stood up & replaced Saeko in the chair & walked over to the door to remov his shoes & put on some house slippers. Hiraku then took off his jacket throwing it over the couch.

Saeko's head snapped up in an instant & huffed in annoyance. "Oh come on! You're over 40, you know better than to do that! We have a coat rack for a reason!".

"I knew the old you was in there somewhshe ere!", Hiraku said though his laughing fit. "Calm down sweetie, I didn't do it on purpose to make you mad. Old habits die hard. Why don't you sit here to gather yourself? I read in one of your old doctor magazines once that crying actually helps you feel better. I'll clean up the mess & get some fresh food & then we will discuss what to do".

"Since when did you cook, Hiraku? When I met you, you could barely boil the water for your ramen!", Saeko teased raising an eyebrow.

Hiraku smirked as he opened the small cleaning closet & got the broom & dustpan out. "Oh you loved it! Anyway, I was going to call Hong Kong Station & just get something to eat. I said "get some fresh food", not cook it. It's the thought that counts!", he said with a smirk. He leaned over to kiss her forehead before going into the kitchen to walk.

Saeko smiled before leaning back in the chair & letting out a sigh of content. She missed days like these. It reminded her of when they first met. If only she knew how to let him know…

/*o.o*\

Ok, I know it's been a little over a month since my last update but this is fast if you know me. I could go for months or even a year sometimes. LOL. Happy (late) New Year & Happy (early) Valentine's Day! School is keeping me busy but I'm enjoying it! There's a lot of work but I have great teachers. They offered me a degree program but I'm debating on going or not. I have to look at costs vs. future benefit.

I hope you like Hiraku's chapter! I didn't want to retell the SAME back story for the third time so I figured showing his reaction would be good enough. This is my mini break from studying/your Valentine for being patient with me! Now that I got the hardest part of my story out the way, the rest should come more easily. I have exams everyday next week so I hope I do well & then I can write to my heart's content.

Also, if you live in New York, chances are you know what & where Hong Kong Station is! It's not in Tokyo but it is in my world! I only went once almost 3 years ago but it's THAT memorable! It's awesome! The price is low but the quality is super high! You pick what kind of noodles you want, then the broth, toppings & sauces & it's made to order! They also do it to go & they make the best Honeydew shakes! If you need a suggestion, I like beef & spicy fish balls in my soup with thick noodles! I just found the website looking for a review of the place to post here. And they have 3 locations! The one I went to was in Chinatown (45 Banyard Street). Go check it out one day! .#title


	9. Chapter 9: Comfort & double joy

Secret Hearts, Chapter 9: Comfort & double joy

**Greg's POV**

I was jolted out of my sleep by someone pounding on my door. If I didn't know better, I would think it was the cops looking for somebody. I looked at the clock & I was immediately in a bad mood seeing it was on 9 in the morning. Whoever it is will get an ear full of insults for the unwelcomed disturbance on my only off day.

When I swung open the door to let them have it, a shaking body feel into my arms clutching me so hard, I had to let out an involuntary breath. I looked down & I was surprised to see Ami! Her face was flushed a dark red-purple color & she was sobbing. I was too stunned to speak so I kicked the door closed & carried her to bed.

"Ami! What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Answer me!", I asked in a panic. I never saw her in such a state. I noticed then she was still in her pajamas & her jacket was haphazardly thrown on despite the chill in the air. Ami left in a hurry.

Ami was struggling to calm herself internally. She knew the stress wasn't good for her or the baby but the words that continually sliced at her heart made that difficult.

"I {hiccup!} told my mother! {hiccup!}…thought…she would understand but she went off on me! She said…said the most horrible things about you! It's not true! I just ran. I didn't care anymore. I flagged down the first cab I could find. Damn _hypocrite_!", Ami answered in between hiccups & short, gasping breaths.

I knew what she meant by that. Anyone with basic math skills would know that Hasegawa-san was young when Ami was born. Whatever she said, I knew right off she didn't mean it. All parents are shocked when hearing news like this.

"Ami-chan, listen to me", I ordered gently, holding her face in my hands to make her focus on me. "I know you're hurting & what was said wasn't true. Your mother is just in a state of surprise & spoke without thinking. Knowing Hasegawa-san, she's probably in a fit too knowing she upset you so badly & inadvertently repeated the same cycle she went through. Why don't you calm down & after we have some lunch, we'll both go over & talk to her, ok?".

Nodding with a small smile, Ami agreed. Her face started to return to its normal color slowly as she sat there listening. She opened her mouth to say something but instead a strangled cry of pain came out. Her hands protectively held her small but pronounced baby bump as if her touch could stop the sudden trouble.

"AAAH! I…oh it's_** hurts**_! Greg!", Ami shouted, fresh tears brewing in her eyes.

Greg felt the taste of fear in the back of his throat. The stress of this morning had gotten to Ami & the various scenarios of what could be going ran flashed thought his mind. Wordlessly, he picked up Ami & bolted downstairs. His fatherly instincts kicked in & he was doing what he could to protect his child.

~2 hours later at the Minato-ku Municipal Juuban Hospital~

The doctor moved the wand over Ami's stomach in the exam room, pausing every so often to take a picture. Ami held Greg's hand in a tight grip silently praying the news wasn't bad. She would never forgive herself if she hurt the baby.

"I don't see any placenta abruptions or any signs of the sacs leaking Miss Mizuno", the doctor said turning towards the young couple. "It looks like just Round ligament pain. It's common in the 2nd trimester. The sudden emotional stress & running you did just made it a bit more intense than normal. Nevertheless, I'll keep you overnight for observation & discharge you tomorrow afternoon with orders to rest. As far as I can tell, the babies are just fine".

Ami let out a huge sigh. The babies were ok, that's all she needed to hear…**_Wait, WHAT?_**

"What "babies"?", Ami asked in shocked, sitting up a bit. She knew her bump was showing a bit early but multiples hadn't crossed her mind. She was just getting used to the idea of ONE!

Greg just stood there unmoving trying to make sense of what was moving on the screen.

The doctor smiled. This wasn't the first time he got to deliver happy news. Turning back to the screen he adjusted the 3D images & moved the wand around Ami's stomach to get better picture angles. "There's baby A & when I moved the wand over to the right, I noticed a foot behind his shoulder & saw another sac & realized you were carrying twins. Sometimes in regular ultrasounds, the first baby covers the second making it hard to see twins when they're little. If you didn't know by now, you would have found out closer to your due date", he answered handing Ami a few print outs he made.

Ami grinned widely, her eyes brightening up looking at the pictures. They have TWINS! A boy & a surprise (which she hoped would cooperate & let them find out soon). This was an instant mood booster. Ami turned to see Greg's expression & was surprised to see the room's corner empty. When she looked down at the floor, she saw Greg sprawled eagle style out cold. She couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles.

/*o.o*\

I've been doing so much work lately, I had a creative breakthrough! YAY! It's a welcomed break from the hundreds of definitions I had to write out (I kid you not. Anatomy & Physiology scare me). Also, this is the longest story I've written so far so can I get hugs? ^^ I originally was going to have this in the can by chapter 4 but it keeps getting longer (& better I hope!).

Well there you go! If you didn't get my hint a few chapters back, it's TWINS! Maybe I'll tell you the other baby's sex & maybe you'll have to wait. Let's see how I'm feeling. Before you start spamming me about how "wrong I am" with the ultrasound, I'm NOT an ultrasound tech. I had one done but that was to check for cysts, not babies & I never did the 3D one. There are cases where one baby hides behind the other, which I'm sure of. Just take it for what it is; it's a story after all. I did my best!

Also, Round ligament pain is a genuine pregnancy thing that happens. I didn't want a major bad thing to happy to Ami but I wanted something serious enough to make her to go the hospital so I googled until I found that. It usually isn't THAT bad but since Ami was emotional & running, that would aggravate it.


	10. Chapter 10: Nervous Joy

Secret Hearts, Chapter 10: Nervous joy

**Greg's POV**

When I woke up two hours later, I was in an outpatient bed & Ami was sitting in a recliner next to me, holding my hand. I felt like such a nincompoop! She should be in bed with me comforting her after we get the best news in the world but I fainted like I saw a ghost.

The events from this morning came rushing back all at once & I jumped up from the bed. _**"IT'S TWINS!". **_My sudden outburst startled everyone else in the unit but Ami burst into a fit of happy giggles, relieved I was alright. After getting congratulatory applause from everyone, the discharge nurse came over with our release forms.

I'm glad Ami & the kids are alright but I have a feeling of…nervous joy. Does that even exist? I'm over the moon for our future parenthood but I'm nervous too. I have some child raising experience. My bother & sister are 7 & 13. I had a hand in their upbringing. Being the oldest, I was in charge of taking them to & from school & watching them until one of our parents got home. When Joe was born, he & mother were often ill so I took care of him with Rina's help while dad attended to mom

But this is different. I'm the **DAD**, not just the trusted older sibling. And how did we get twins? We're awfully young for that to occur & as far as I know neither Ami nor I have twins in our immediate family.

Ami must have seen my mind going 1,000 miles an hour. She gently shook me back to reality & smiled reassuringly. "We'll be ok, Greg. Don't worry. The four of us will make it through".

_The FOUR of us! That sounds so wonderful._

I gave Ami a kiss & held her hand as we walked to the parking lot. This news is too good to keep to ourselves.

"Ami, why don't you rest for the afternoon & I'll call my parents. Then we'll invite the others over for dinner to tell them the exciting news?".

The joyful look on Ami's face faded into worry hen she heard "call my parents". I know it's because we haven't told them yet. We still had two months of school left before summer break & I was going to surprise Ami with a trip to see my family. She doesn't need any extra worries on her plate. Finishing school & preparing for motherhood is enough to think about without adding family approval into the mix. I held her hand in mine as I drove onto the main road.

"Nothing & no one will change my mind, Ami. I'm calling to tell them the kids are coming; ready or not then the ball is in their court. I know how I'm playing in the game of life & we have two all star players on our dream team. Speaking of sports, maybe we should name our boy Ace! For motivational purposes of course". I looked over at Ami to see her reaction to my joke & she gave me a glare hard enough to shatter glass.

"N-O! That is NOT happening! Our kids will have nice, respectable names! No fruits, landmarks, made up letters or motivational nonsense!", Ami said in mock anger.

That's my girl!

/*o.o*\

A short but sweet update! A&P ends next Thursday so I will be a happy little person when it ends! I have two more tests & a paper to go! I had a bit of free time on Saturday so I wrote this up while at work! I can multitask.

Greg's family was never explained so I invented one. I think Greg is too sweet & loving to be an only child so I gave him some more of a back story. I don't know if the family will pay a big part in the story yet but keep reading!


	11. Chapter 11: Absolute Jubilance

Chapter 11: Absolute Jubilance

**Saeko's POV**

The bus to Greg's house is only about 45 minutes but it feels like the longest ride of my life. After eating lunch with Hiraku, I tried to call Ami's cell but I only got her voicemail. I remembered lately she began napping in the afternoon (now I know why) so I figured I would go to Greg's house & try to talk to her there. If I haven't already alienated her, I wanted to tell her how sorry I was & to truly show how happy I am for my new grandchild. Grandchild! That feels so good to say! I never thought about having more kids after Ami so having a brand new baby in the house will make me think of the old days.

I stopped at the flower shop & got a bouquet of Peonies. I don't think they're the flowers meaning "I'm Sorry" but the blush colored blossoms somehow reminded me of babies & happiness so I figured these were a good choice. I found a sapphire blue vase to put them in since blue is Ami's favorite color.

I made it to the apartment block just in time before the rain started to come down. Greg's apartment reminds me of Hiraku's first place. It's an older 2 story apartment building made before the economic boom so it's more traditional than the high rise building surrounding it. It's not much but the owners keep the place looking homely & clean. Walking up stairs to the second floor, I feel a knot in my stomach. I feel a bit sick myself but I mentally steel myself thinking it's just my nerves.

I get to 206 & knock firmly on the door, a bit harder than I intended to which further shows my worry. Almost immediately Ami opens the door. She's wearing black leggings & a blue sweater dress. She must have changed after she left because I distinctly remember she left in her pajamas. I can see her stomach clearly now. The perfect rounded bump around her middle makes me tear up immediately & I grab my baby with my free arm crying. Ami squeezed me back tightly & nods knowing my apology before I said the words & walked me in, kicking the door shut.

Putting the flowers in the small window of the living room, I sit down next to her on the couch.

"I know you know but I HAVE to say it, I'm sorry. I panicked. For a minute it felt like 1976 & I was mom & you were me &…I just wasn't thinking straight. I didn't mean it honey…", I babbled pouring my heart into every word.

Ami reached over & held my hand. "I know mom…I shouldn't have run like I did…I was out of my head too. I went to the hospital afterwards. Don't worry!", Ami interjected seeing Saeko's worried expression. "It's just a precaution. But we did find out one of the babies is a boy!".

Saeko's face lit up admits the tears. "Oh honey that's so…BABIES? How many are you having?".

Ami laughed again holding her stomach to still herself. It was a gesture she was getting used to doing. "It's twins! One of the babies appears to be shy so we can't tell if it's a he or a she yet but I have another appointment in 2 weeks."

Saeko reached over & put her hand on Ami's belly. Being a doctor she knew it was a bit early to feel anything but she relished the thought of feeling the warmth of her grandchildren. Remembering the other thing she was here for, Saeko looked up at Ami.

"Sweetie, where is Greg? I have to apologize to him as well…".

"No you don't. He was your biggest supporter. He knows you didn't mean what you said. As a matter of fact, he's the one who told me to wait for you here while he went shopping for dinner", Ami said with a knowing smile. "I don't think I can wait though, I'm feeling a bit hungry now but I didn't want to spoil my appetite".

Saeko stood up. "Nonsense! You're eating for 3 now & you have to keep your strength up. If I'm estimating right, you're not quite at the half way mark so…-"

"Mother! What's wrong with you?", Ami asked horrified, looking vaguely at Saeko's middle region. Looking down, Saeko notice bright red blood trickling down her pants leg. Suddenly the dull knot she felt on the way over here turned into a sharp pain. The shock forced her back onto the couch with a flop & huge puff of air was let out follow by a yell.

Ami wordlessly got up & ran to the wall to call for an ambulance. Taking deep breathes to calm herself, she gave the operator the address then came back to the couch to sit with her. It wouldn't help if both of them were incapacitated & she had another fit that would trigger contractions.

**Hiraku's POV**

For the second time today, I was running. This time Ami called me. I thought she was calling to tell me everything had been settled but instead she told me Saeko was taken to Minato-ku Municipal Juuban Hospital. As soon as I got the call, I hailed the nearest cab & then sprinted into the ER ward knocking over a doctor in the process.

I spotted Ami on a bench in the narrow hallway & ran over. I barely had time to stop before she grabbed me in a hug. I hugged her back before looking at her to ask what's wrong.

"They wouldn't tell me. They just took the chart from the EMT & rushed her into the room & asked me to wait here. And Greg isn't answering his phone…", Ami cried, clinging to her father like the scared child she felt like at the moment.

"Honey, don't get worked up. Mama is in the best possible care & wouldn't want you or the baby to be upset". I sit her back down & try to think of a way to distract her to calm her nerves. "so how far are you? About 6 months?".

"It's twins, I'm almost 4. The doctor said they show faster than a normal baby", Ami said, wiping her eyes.

"Twins? Wait until I call home! That's double happiness, you know!", I said showing my newfound grandfatherly pride just as a doctor walks up.

"Are you here for Hasegawa-san?", the short, older doctor asked. He had a neutral look on his face that both relieved & worried me. Older doctors are trained not to show emotions no matter the news to keep the peace in the corridors.

I stood up & nodded. "Yes, is my wife alright?". I noticed out the corner of my eye Ami looked surprised at my reply. She probably assumed we divorced as I haven't lived at home in almost 13 years. I'll address that later. "May we see her?".

"In a few moments you may. The technician is still performing the scan but it appears Hasegawa-san got here in time. I think a few weeks of bed rest to err on the side of safety are in order. After that, she can resume light work duties", the doctor explained as her wrote it off on the release papers.

Hikaru looked confused for a second. A scan? Best rest? Is he…no…it can't be…"Saeko is pregnant? Pregnant as in a baby? A child? 9 months…labor pains?".

The corners of the doctor's mouth lifted slightly in amusement as he nodded & handed Hiraku the slips. "I take it this was a surprise pregnancy? 40 is hardly old but since this is presenting as a high risk case, the directions are just to make sure Hasegawa-san & the child are healthy. By my estimation, the fetus appears to be 12 weeks old. In 6 weeks, we will do a gender ultrasound. Give these slips to the charge nurse when your wife is ready to go home & she will provide you with further instruction. Congratulations!".

Hiraku stood there in shock. At 40 years old, he was about to become a grandfather & a father for the second time around. This has got to be some record breaker!

"Dad? Dad! Say something?", Ami's voice broke into his thoughts. She shook his arm to gently orient him to her presence.

Turning to say something to Ami, Hiraku's eyes roll back into his head & he hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Oh come on! This is the second time today! I can't pick you up either!", Ami said looking over her father's face that was frozen into a happy grin.

Author's note: DON'T HIT ME! I'm sorry…I love you all! I know six months is a long time to go without an update but I had to deal with tons of school work, an emergency trip home to see my sick grandfather, vacation, returning to school, my grandfather's passing & relationship issues. Yeah I know, my life sounds like a Shakespearean tragedy but I'm doing ok! And look, you got an extra long chapter with a plot twist in it!

If you haven't seen the movie, watch Father of the Bride Part II! I love it & the first one so much! In the second movie, both the mother & daughter are pregnant at the same time & I thought it would fit in the story since Saeko isn't that old. It's not uncommon to have babies far apart in age or to have babies in your 40s now. Plus I wanted more of Saeko & Hiraku in the story. I felt like I could add more of them into it someway. I left some things here open for the next chapter when I get around to writing it but I will be making notes for it.

I'm having so much fun writing & thinking about this story. I know I took a long time to update it but it wasn't out my mind. I'm thinking the next chapter may be the last one. I think out of all my stories, this is my favorite because it's been an absolutely pleasure to write & if I could keep it going forever, I honestly would but all good things must come to an end! I'm open to sequels or even a prequel story for Ami's parents too (hint hint! Let me know what you all think!).


	12. Chapter 12: It's a new day

**Secret hearts, Chapter 12: It's a new day (yes that's a Sailor Moon song! ;D)**

"How weird is it that you're going to be 20 years older than your brother or sister?", Greg said as he sealed the last decal on the wall on the far side of his & Ami's bedroom. Ami had moved in a few weeks ago graciously giving up her old room for her upcoming sibling & so Greg can be closer to the baby. The spare room was barely bigger than a broom closet, so they decided to section off a part of the master bedroom until they could afford a bigger apartment.

Ami was busy reclining in bed finishing a bowl of grapes watching Greg decorate the baby's side of the room. Nine months & counting, she was due any moment. "It's not that uncommon in some cultures or religions. If you ever stay up late enough, you can watch those American specials about a family that has 19 kids & counting. All the kids are a year & a half apart!", Ami said with a smirk, raising her eyebrows.

Greg held onto the wall feeling dizzy for a moment. He loves his kids already but the thought of have 17 more after them was scary. So many diapers…not to mention college loans to repay.

"Ah…I think I would be fine with just 3 or 4 kids, koibito", he said stepping down off the ladder, he stopped to admire his handy work. They had put up Hello Kitty & teddy bear decorations at Ami's insistence. She's sure the other baby is a girl. Greg had playfully argued that she could be wrong but Ami countered with "Who DOESN'T love Hello Kitty?", so he let her have that argument.

"I'm so mad at my parents! They renewed their vows & didn't even tell me!", Ami said smiling as she finished off the last grape. "Actually it's dad's fault. He made mom go with him to the courthouse saying he had to pay a fine & surprised her with new rings & got their vows renewed on the spot. Even with her getting sick halfway though, it sounded romantic!".

Greg grinned at the story, happy for Ami's parents…and his hopefully future in-laws. Having gotten the ring months ago, he was set on proposing to Ami but nerves seem to hold him back. What if he spoiled something going so good? Did Ami even want to marry him? The doubts were swirling around constantly but he needed an answer & this seemed like the perfect time. Digging into his pocket, he sat down next to Ami on the bed.

"Ami…may I ask you something?", he was breathing a bit hard in anticipation & it didn't go unnoticed by Ami.

Sitting up slightly worried at Greg's change in demeanor, Ami nods. "Of course, what's the matter?", Ami asked taking his hand.

*Gah! I'm supposed to do that! Oh well, no backing out now…*…"Ami, this isn't because we're expecting but it adds a lot of meaning to it. I love you & since we were in middle school, I couldn't imagine life without you. You loved me at my worst & I want you here for all the best times too…will you marry me?", he finished his declaration opening the ring box. The white gold band housed a diamond center stone & two brilliant blue sapphires on the side in homage to Ami's Scout powers & their shared love of the color.

Ami gasped in surprise, not expecting this then she cried out. Greg thought it was out of happiness before Ami looked at him. "…my water just broke!".

Greg blinked for a second trying to process her answer. He was so set on hearing a definite yes or no; the statement flew over his head until he saw the wet spot on the blanket growing underneath Ami. Letting out a yell of surprise, Greg temporarily lost his composure & ran blindly tripping over the can of wallpaper paste making Ami burst out laughing.

"Greg, we have house of time & I had dad put my bag in the trunk of the car last night. Let's just drive SLOWLY to the hospital", Ami said calmly putting on her sweater & picking up her purse.

"Yes yes, hours…keys, ID….crap I didn't put the car seats together yet! How are we gonna get the kids home?", Greg explained, worried the hospital won't let him take the kids.

Ami resorted to shaking Greg slightly to calm him down. "I'm going to be in the hospital for a few days…you have time to do that but I need to get to the hospital unless you want a home birth", Ami said glaring at him.

Greg just nods & leads Ami downstairs to the car & drove as fast as he can without breaking the speed limit or running red lights.

**Saeko's point of view**

I was almost finished my soup when the phone rang. Hiraku was sleeping from working late in the museum job he recently got teaching art classes so I picked up the phone. Hearing Greg, I expected him to tell me he finished the baby's part of the room, I knew he was working on that today. His words were so rushed & jumbled; I had to ask him to repeat them. All I got was babies, labor & now. I realized he was telling me Ami was having the twins!

"HIRAKU!", I yelled, tossing my sandwich behind me. I ran into the bedroom & yanked him up with strength I didn't know I had & startled him out of his sleep.

Hiraku jumped up looking Saeko over & panicked. "I thought we have another month & a half to go, it is time now?".

Waving a hand, I shake my head & tell him Ami's having the twins & we have to go meet them at the hospital.

A hand flew to his open mouth & he barely suppressed a happy yell. "I'm a grandpa! Let go!", he shouts picking up his jacket & car keys heading for the door.

Blinking, I looked down at him as he ran past me. "Darling!", I called.

Hiraku, already in the hallway, peaks his head back in the door. "What? We have to go!".

"You have to put some pants on. I don't think the babies want you see your Mickey Mouse boxers…", I told him, laughing.

Looking down & seeing his bare feet & boxers, he quickly runs back inside to dress his lower half & follows me to the garage. Surrendering the keys, I drive since I'm was the most composed.

**At the hospital**

Twelve hours & a few colorful words from Ami later, the family is looking down at the fraternal boy/girl twins Ami ushered into the world. Like Ami predicted, baby B was a girl & the spitting image of Greg. The boy twin was all Ami. Saeko gently lifted up the baby boy from his bassinette & held him close.

"Oh, he's so precious! Ami, he looks just like you when you were born. Did you pick a name for him yet?", the proud grandma asked beaming.

Greg smiled proudly & fingered his sleeping son's cheek. "Ami & I liked Kaito. It means ocean". He winked at Ami from the side knowing the meaning behind the name for them.

Kaito's sister meanwhile was wide awake & trying to be soothed by her grandfather to no avail. Hiraku frowned slightly & tried the walk & rock method he used to do with Ami. "I can see already she doesn't like me. I hope her auntie gives me less trouble!", he said with a smile so they knew he was joking.

Ami opened her arms for her daughter. "Dad, it's time for her to eat, that's why she's so fussy. I'm glad they're polar opposites", Ami said at she put her shawl on for privacy & began to nurse the baby after taking her from her flustered grandpa. "I can feed one at a time while the other is sleeping or Greg is occupying them".

Saeko nodded in agreement. "That's how you have to raise twins according to mom. Make one as independent as possible so you can soothe the fussy one", she said, reflecting on how her mother took care of her younger twin sisters. "Hey now! You didn't tell us my granddaughter's name! Don't tell me you're going to call her baby B forever!".

Rolling her eyes, Ami looked over at her mother. "However did you guess our intentions? Of course not mother. We thought it would be cute for them to have the same initials so we picked another K name, Keiko. It means blessing. It seemed fitting since she came out of nowhere. When I had my first sonogram, they only saw one baby".

Hiraku put his arm around Saeko & rubbed her back, taking everything in & remembering it was their turn next. All these years he'd wished for his family back together & now he has it. Whole, bigger & better than ever. Looking down at his grandson, he nodded in approval. "I think it fits this whole year. It's been a blessing & then some. I saw one of your friends calling a few minutes ago. I think some of them might be here. I'll go sit with them until you're done feeding the kids & the we'll send them up", Hiraku said, putting his jacket back on.

Saeko carefully gave Kaito to Greg & looked at Hiraku. "Wait for me! I want to stop at the cafeteria on the way down! I'm ready for a snack!".

"Didn't you just have one two hours ago?", Hiraku said, incredulous. "Goodness, Ami didn't need this much food when you were pregnant 20 years ago!".

"I know but for some reason, eating for two at my age seems like so much more work", Saeko replied walking out the room.

"Maybe we should stop by the doctor to make sure you're not carrying twins too…", Hiraku said closing the door behind them.

Ami giggles at her parents banter. It reminded her of the old days when she was younger & they would joke around. Pulling up the neckline of her gown, she carefully puts Keiko on her shoulder to burp her.

Greg looked like he wanted to cry. Seeing his little family all together was overwhelming. Space in his heart he didn't know he had bloomed the second they were born. His life felt complete & full of new promise. He faced Ami & gave her a loving kiss. "Are you alright, do you need any pain medicine?', he asked, looking every inch the tired, happy father he was.

"I'll be ok. I'm fine…just tired. I can't wait to catch a nap when these two go to bed", Ami said in a soft voice to not wake the babies. She leaned on Greg's shoulder when he sat back on the bed.

Thinking back to what happened in the hours past, he looked down at Ami & her empty left hand. She hadn't gotten a chance to answer his important question. Figuring since the chaos was over, he would see if he can get an answer now.

"You know Ami, you never did answer my question…from…last night", Greg said softly, trailing off as he saw Ami's eyes were closed. She must have dozed off when she leaned over on him.

Smiling softly, Ami opened one eye & snuggled closer to him. "I told dad to bring the ring box when he helps you with the car seats tomorrow", Ami said, sounding moments away from sleep's grasp as she lowered her eyelid.

Greg laughs slightly, casting his former worries into the wind & watched his fiancée & children sleep in the early morning glow of the new spring day. His life went from good then better to best in the span of one year.

Now how would he tell Ami he would quit writing? *Ah..it can wait*.

**Author's note:** I never thought I would say this but…THE END! Oh my gosh! This story is kind of symbolic now. It's been active since I started school last year & I finish it right after I finish school. My baby is done! Again, I updated on a whim! A lot's happened since my last update. I finished my internship a week early, passed my licensing exam & one of my friends got married! It was a surprise & I was a witness. That partly inspired Ami's parents vow renewal!

Thank you SO SO much to everyone who reviewed, subscribed or favorite my stories. It means so much to me still after all this time! I don't get to write often so when I do, it's a labor of love from start to finish! I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I can't say for sure when I write again but when I do, you'll be the first to know!

In case I don't get to anytime soon, I hope everyone has a fantastic Thanksgiving, Christmas/Hanukah & Happy New Year! It's gonna be a busy season for me! In addition to shopping, I have some bit work lined up while I update my resume, business cards & look for permanent employment. Wish me luck!


End file.
